Brother of the Bride
by AngelP
Summary: (Brother of the Bride II uploaded) Uh oh...... yeah, exactly what the title says. Sounds scary, ne? Writtin in Touya's point of view (duh, who else?).. this is another wedding fic XP and Part Two involves Touya's life a little more... and some... *ahem* u
1. Default Chapter

Brother of the Bride  
  
*DISCLAIMERS*  
Blah blah yah yah. These characters aren't mine. The storyline is half mine. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
Hah. Here's a story written in Touya's point of view... of when Sakura and Syaoran get married  
_ LOL okay... so this kinda goes along with the movie Father of the Bride. I didnt really  
watch it, meaning this storyline won't be a carbon copy of the movie. SO DONT SUE ME!!!!   
(bleeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah XP)  
  
BTW, when the ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line seperates paragraphs n stuff, it seperates a LONG period of time  
(10 hours at the least would be considered long.. it goes from 2 hours to even 9 months )  
  
Anyways, let's get on with the story.  
  
****************************************  
  
I braced myself for the upcoming noise coming from my little sister's bedroom. It was every  
morning she did this. She was always late for school. Then again, in this case, College.  
  
Yeah, I know what you're thinking.. shouldn't I move out? Shouldn't I be married by now? I just  
don't really have much interest in getting married as of now. And as for the reason why I still  
live with my dad and little sister..... ... let's just say that it saves me a LOT of money.  
  
Yuki still comes by all the time. We hang out a lot. I feel that even if I do get on with my   
life, Yuki will still be hanging around a lot. I'm sure you've heard. Yuki gets his power source  
off of me, since Sakura was too weak at that point.  
  
I was surprised when I found out about everything that was going on. I should say.. I was a bit  
angry myself since Sakura didn't tell me. I mean, who knows what kind of danger she could be in?  
Well, when all that crap was finished, that chinese brat left. It really broke her heart. That  
was the thing I really didn't want to happen. More than anything in the world, I would want my  
little sister to be safe at all times. Safe and happy. Very happy.... that's the big problem with  
long distance relationships. But, I gotta admit, the kaijuu really loves the brat, and it makes  
her happy.. so I guess I really can't complain.  
  
"Morning, Nii-chaaaan," Sakura cheerfully beamed.  
  
"Morning, Kaijuu." I snickered.  
  
"You know, I'm not a little kid anymore," Sakura protested. "I'm in college now. I'm trying to   
get my degree in teaching so I can get on with my life."  
  
"I know, but you're still a kaijuu. Your snoring proves it." I taunted.  
  
Sakura gave me an evil glare before sitting down to eat breakfast. She took her plate and neatly  
placed it in the center. I can recall the time when she just wolfed down her breakfast. No  
manners at all. I was surprised how ladylike she had become, since she was very tomboyish as a  
child.  
  
I lightly laughed at this gesture, and I continued with my own breakfast. Yeah, off to work  
today. Me and Yuki both work at the same place. Some.. some computer hardware store. We get to  
fix a bunch of electronics.  
  
The telephone rang. It startled me a bit, since I wasn't expecting people calling this early in  
the morning. Sakura got up and went towards the phone. She picked it up and started talking. As  
I eavsdropped to see who it was, I got an even BIGGER surprise. I nearly choked on my piece of  
sausage.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!! What? What's that? You're coming to Japan tonight???!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was not amused. I had to take Sakura to the airport to pick up the chinese brat. I just growled  
to myself behind the driver's wheel. Sakura wouldn't shut up about that chinese kid. She's just  
another girl hopelessly in love. I reeled us in beside the main entrance, where people kept on  
picking up and dropping off others. I looked around for a while. Then I saw him. I remembered   
him. He looked exactly the same, just.. just taller and more adult looking. I could imagine  
Sakura drooling at this instant. Handsome guys drive girls nuts. And because Sakura is a young  
adult, this would definitely drive her nuts.  
  
"OVER THERE!! OVER THERE!!!" Sakura shouted in my ear, pointing excitedly towards the brat's  
whereabouts.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Hold your horses, Kaijuu." I sighed.  
  
I pulled up beside him. Sakura stumbled out of the car, without thinking whether she'll get hurt  
or not. The brat caught her before her face hit the cement. Then the two embraced eachother,  
tightly.. and then...  
  
Ugh, no. I'm not even going to watch. My little sister.. there's no way she'll become captive of  
him. I'm sure, that pretty soon, which is bound to happen in every relationship, they'll have a  
stupid argument over something and end up breaking up. It happens all the time. I decided to get  
out of the car and help them with the luggages. The brat was going to stay at Tomoyo's, since she  
has a lot of space in her house. Considering the fact that she's really rich, no wonder the brat  
chose to go there. I'm sure that will lead to an arguement.  
  
I'm sure. Just you watch..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things passed by quite smoothly, actually. Nothing went wrong this year. The brat had moved out  
and lived in his own apartment now. I wonder where he gets all that money.. I haven't really seen  
him working anywhere...  
  
This year was just like any other regular year. It's been 11 months since that brat came here. I  
know I'm jumping ahead of time, but I don't really see much of Sakura anymore since she keeps on  
going out with the brat. It's not all that interesting, believe me. And I wouldn't really care  
about what goes on in her love life. But, this time I was brought under a very important matter.  
As I headed towards my bedroom, I heard small sobs coming from Sakura's room. I knocked lightly,  
but she didn't answer.  
  
"Sakura, I'm coming in," I warned.  
  
I opened the door, and found Sakura sitting on her bed, tears softly falling on her lap. I sat  
beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"We.. we... we got in a fight today.." Sakura sobbed.  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Me.. and... and..... Syaoran-kun....."  
  
Bingo. See, I told you! I was right. I put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It doesn't really matter though, does it? How did you get in a fight in the first place?"  
  
"I.. I... he... he ignored me most of the time today.. and... and........ he wasn't paying   
attention to anything...." She complained.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"To the mall.. and then to the planetarium... but he didn't talk much to me all day.." She cried.  
  
I looked away. No, this wasn't good. I wasn't an expert on giving love advice.  
  
"Do.. do you think he didn't mean it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know.. I don't know the brat very much..." I said.  
  
"Don't call him a brat...." Sakura mumbled.  
  
I sighed. No, I dont think I could've won this fight.  
  
"He can be so stubborn at times...." Sakura explained.  
  
"Maybe he'll end up going back to china or something...." I told her.  
  
It was stupid, but, like I said. I wasn't the best at giving love advice.  
  
"NO! No.... he... he can't.... I know he won't....." she said, sobbing harder.  
  
I got up and headed out the door without saying goodbye to Sakura. I couldn't sit there watching  
my little sister cry like that. So, I had a duty. I put on my jacket and headed out the door.  
Where I was going? To the brat's house.  
  
I knocked on his door, twice. He let me in the building but he didn't seem to want to let me in  
his apartment. Finally, the door opened and we held our traditional staring contest for quite a  
while... but then his next door neighbour came out, an old lady in about her 70's... embarassed,  
we crept inside.  
  
"What do you want?" The brat hissed.  
  
"I'm here to 'escort' you back to my house so you and Sakura can have a talk.."  
  
"What about? She's mad at me.. she won't even talk to me.."  
  
"Look, she's just upset about what happened. She'll get over it, now let's go." I hissed back.  
  
"I don't see why I have to." Syaoran muttered.  
  
Then and there, I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the door. Whether he liked it or  
not, he had to go talk to my sister and work things out. Because like I said.. I can't have my  
little sister cry so much all the time. He was going to make her happy, OR ELSE.  
  
I dragged him inside the door and made him sit at the couch. Then I trudged up the stairs to  
Sakura's room. I lightly knocked.  
  
"Your chinese brat awaits you downstairs," I muttered.  
  
In a split second, the door was opened and I was left standing there, looking at an empty room.  
The kaijuu already made her way down to the family room, ready to talk to her boyfriend. I slowly  
climbed down the stairs and stopped before I hit the last step. I leaned towards the direction of  
the family room... to hear........  
  
"Syaoran-kun!!"  
  
"Sakura-chan.... I'm... I'm awfully sorry..... will.... .... will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"HAAAAAAAI!!!!"  
  
No more!! It was just sickening. Sakura paws all over him all the time. I didn't need to look; I  
already knew that she was smothering him with hugs and kisses. I rolled my eyes and went back to  
my room. I just didn't understand HOW they could keep up in situations like that......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I woke up this morning, I knew I was going to hate today. I didn't know why, but it was just  
some kind of premonition that kept on nagging at me. As I sipped my coffee, reading the news, Dad  
sat down beside me.  
  
"Good morning," he said.  
  
"'Morning," I replied.  
  
"Touya-san.... I just wanted to sit and talk with you about something for a little while...."  
  
I nodded. I didn't like his tone of voice. I wasn't in trouble or anything, but it's the type of  
tone when he really wants to know about something in my life.  
  
"You know.... I don't want to force it or anything... but you've already finished college and  
you should be going on with your life... won't you ever get married and have kids?"  
  
I turned away. This wasn't the question I was expecting, and it's the question that I don't want  
to answer. I never really wanted to get in any relationships with anyone. After Kaho, I just lost  
my will to date other girls, I guess. But then again, Kaho was older than me. Maybe Dad was   
right. Maybe I should look for someone... and I probably should try spending so much time with  
Yuki. I'm not saying I don't like him or anything. I mean, the both of us are *pretty* close. But  
then people would probably start thinking of us.. as.... *ahem* you know. I think there's quite  
a lot of people who already thinks that. You might be one of them o_o;  
  
"I'm not ready... plus.. I'd have to go to other places to meet girls," I told him.  
  
"I see." Dad said. "But I'm just saying.. you should get on with your life as early as possible  
so you can make the best of it! Again, I don't want to force you, but as your father, I just  
wanted to give you some pointers..!"  
  
I grinned at dad, and he grinned back.  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate it, dad. I'll think about it."  
  
That's when Sakura burst in through the door. She seemed nervous. She was shaking. She nervously  
took off her shoes and stumbled into the living room. She was panting from running, and her face  
was red. She took a few minutes to catch her breath.  
  
"What's the rush?" My dad asked her.  
  
Tears seemed to form in her eyes. But I couldn't conclude yet that she was sad, because the edge  
of her lips were curled upwards. I studied her face a bit longer.  
  
"Well, spit it out, Kaijuu."  
  
She looked at me, and smiled. Probably the happiest smile I have ever seen on her. Tears started  
streaming down her face.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us?" Dad queried.  
  
At that moment, Sakura brought out a small velvet jewelry box. ... No. This couldn't be what I  
think it is, could it? No way... there's no... freakin.... way........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You don't know how much I regret this day. You have no idea at all. Last month held the worst day  
of my life. The worst day that I have dreaded since the day Sakura was born. Maybe it wasn't the  
worst... things COULD get worse... but so far in my life, this has been the worst. The worst and  
the best, in fact.  
  
Sakura walked up to me, showing off her dress. She looked gorgeous in it. Maybe that would've   
been describing too much as a brother, but seriously. I have never seen her look so happy or so  
beautiful in her life. She twirled around twice, then looked at me. Her eyes were sparkling a  
deep, dazzling green.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan made it..! Isn't it beautiful??" She beamed.  
  
"It's WONDERFUL!!" Tomoyo commented, eyes shining. She had her camcorder on, recording Sakura's  
every move. "It's so wonderful that Sakura-chan and Li-kun are getting married! It's surprising  
too, because they've been together for the LONGEST TIME!!"  
  
I couldn't help but pull a grin. Dad was taking pictures of Sakura dancing around. I sighed and  
went up to her.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this... but... I was really dreading the day I would lose my little  
sister like this. But then again I wanted this day to happen because there would be a chance that  
it would grant you eternal happiness. Be happy with the chinese brat."  
  
Sakura grinned and hugged me. "Arigatou, Nii-chan!"  
  
"No prob, Kaijuu."  
  
Sakura gave me a nasty look, but couldn't hold her laugh. She burst out laughing, and so did  
everyone in the room. Soon, I started to break down in laughter too.  
  
"Sakura, this is the biggest day of your life. We all wish you the best for your life!" Tomoyo  
said, hugging Sakura.  
  
"Arigatou, minna!" Sakura grinned.  
  
I left the room to sit down in the church row.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost over. Sakura and the brat had placed the rings on eachother's hand, and said their  
vows. I hated this. Hated this, hated this. Sakura was going to be taken away from me forever,  
and there was nothing I could really do about it.  
  
"Noooooo........." I mumbled.  
  
"SSSHHHH!" said the lady beside me.  
  
I sighed. I should've stood up in objection when I had the chance. But doing that would be   
ruining Sakura's day. Aaarrrrrrgh!!! The.. the......... the confusion of it all!!!  
  
"Sakura really does look pretty in that dress," Yuki whispered, leaning over so that no one else  
could hear.  
  
"She does," I said back. Again, I couldn't help but admit it. I mean... well... you know what I  
mean. I can't even explain it anymore. This situation just confused me even more everyday.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride," the priest announced.  
  
I looked away and shuddered with disgust. I just couldn't imagine Sakura's lips meeting with  
someone else's. The idea just seemed.. too.... too strange.  
  
The couple happily jogged down the isle, while everyone followed. Next, we would be going to  
the big fancy restaurant to eat and other things. Everyone started throwing rice at them as they  
stumbled into the limo. Well.... there goes another happy newlywed couple... which consisted of  
my sister and the chinese brat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't long before they proposed their honeymoon, and where they would be going. They said   
that a trip to America, Florida I think it was, wouldn't be too bad. They would be gone for two  
weeks. I guess it looked like I wasn't going to play subsitute mom anymore to Sakura. But then,  
I still could play the obnoxious big brother that I always was. I guess..... Sakura could take  
care of herslef now. Now that she's married. My younger sister has gotten ahead of life; further  
ahead from me. But then, the question came to my mind. Sakura is married. To the chinese brat.  
And when you're married, you have to...... start.... a.......... family....................  
  
I paused and thought of the situation long and hard.  
  
It looks like I still might be playing the mother again, after all.  
  
*******************************  
  
Well, what you think? Like? Please review. No like? Flame it or leave it.  
  
Look out for the second part :P (Hey, I just can't leave it there..... I mean.. Sakura needs to  
*ahem* start her family, and you know what kind of disaster that would be.....) Brother of the  
Bride II!  
Sorry this one wasn't as funny ^^;; it was supposed to be, but I lost my touch at humor (not that  
I had it anyways)...... I'll try to make the next one better :P  
  
See you peoples around,  
  
Angel_P 


	2. Brother of the Bride II

Brother of the Bride II  
  
DISCLAIMERS: ooooo. Yaaaay. The bestest bestest part of the fanfic (even better than S&S romance?  
O_O;;; noooooooooooooooo). Wooooooow. *ahem*... _ANYWAYS_.... I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, that  
belongs to Clamp. I also don't own Father of the Bride (neither I or II).. that belongs to   
whoever created it XP (I'm movie illiterate so you'll just have to bear with me..)... so, I guess  
that's that.  
  
Well, last time we read in Touya's POV, judging about Sakura and her getting married. So guess  
what? Let's go into Touya's POV again, and see what would happen in life AFTER Sakura has  
settled down o_o;;; (I can imagine that some of you are probably picturing things like Touya  
beating on Syaoran or something like that ^^;;;) Anyways... in this part, Touya somehow gets...  
a girlfriend... but..... ehehehh if you're a T&Y fan, gomen ne ^^;;; but... well you know. This  
girl can be described as Nakuru. Obnoxious and always hanging on poor Touya... but she changes  
later.. either that or Touya just gets used to it. ANYWAYS.......  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! :D  
  
(btw you should know from last chapter: ~~~~~~~~~~~ means seperation between LONG periods of   
time)  
  
***************************  
  
Yes, I dreaded that day so much, when my little sister drifted apart from the family; from me.  
Dad didn't seem to mind... actually, he seemed quite happy. I guess I didn't turn out how he  
expected me to. But, I'm trying. Yuki and I have been going to all sorts of different places,  
where more girls hang out. I told Yuki that he should try getting a girlfriend too, or something,  
but it ended up to be hopeless. He told me: "To-ya is the one I like best.".. so I guess I can't  
really do anything about that.  
  
Sakura and the chinese brat came back from their honeymoon a week ago. I don't even want to think  
about what they did there... No. That's just.... gross. I found it even more disturbing that  
they've been KISSING more often.. around me no less... but then.. now I don't even know if I  
should be thankful or not for having them move out. They just moved out yesterday, to Syaoran's  
apartment.  
  
Sakura finished college, so I assume she'll be getting a job soon. It's too bad that I can't  
monitor her all the time like I used to. Why would I want to anyways? I mean.. I'd be invading in  
their private life. Again, I don't want to get into detail.  
  
I wheeled around the corner on my bike, towards my job. My motorcycle was in for repairs, so I  
had no choice but to go by bike. I was driving kind of fast, because I was getting late. I've  
already been late once, and my boss definitely wasn't the happiest camper on the site. I looked  
to the side to see if there were any clocks. When I looked back, it happened.  
  
There was a woman, probably about 2 years younger than me, standing in my way. She had wavy,  
auburn hair, bright green eyes, and wore some type of business suit. I forced the brake on the   
wheel, as a loud screeching sound followed. I fell over and slid. I accidently knocked the  
woman over.  
  
The crowd started looking our way. Embarassed, I got up and dusted my clothes. Then I went to  
help the lady up.  
  
"I'm really, very sorry... I was getting late for work, and.." I started.  
  
"Save your excuses!" The lady hissed, glaring at me.  
  
"Ah... I... I'm really sorry!" I apologized again. "Let me help you up."  
  
I extended a hand towards her. She glanced at my hand, then at me. She cautiously grabbed my hand  
and I pulled her up. At first glance, I assumed that she was a fashion designer after noticing a   
big portfolio. Then she grinned at me.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty cute!"  
  
My face reddened, half from anger. She... she was flirting with me..!! Cute my foot. True, I do  
need a girlfriend, and I do need to get on with my life.. but...... I wasn't expecting THIS  
woman....  
  
"I'm late for work," I quickly said.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to save your excuses??" She asked me. She took a glance at my pocket, then  
grabbed my wallet.  
  
"Wh... What are you doing???" I was shocked.  
  
"Just taking down your adress and phone number," she said, giving me a simple smile.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Look, I'm late. My boss is gonna fire me if I don't go..." I complained.  
  
She glanced at me, then smiled. "Let me come with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wasn't going to take that lady with me, since I didn't really trust her. Especially the way how  
she... *koff* felt all over me and stuff. But, I had a feeling, since she seemed to be quite  
popular. I was lucky that my boss is female, otherwise I never would have gotten out of that  
sticky mess. My boss is a BIG fan of that lady, so I owe her. She already proposed the perfect  
way. A *date*. I guess it isn't that bad... but... still, I'm not very fond of her. Especially  
the way that she gropes on me...  
  
I decided to tell my dad, so that he would at least know that I'm trying to make progress. I know  
he wouldn't mind if I kept it to myself, but then, I guess it would just make me feel bad. It  
would probably let him feel that I appreciate his help anyways.  
  
We sat at the dinner table tonight, Sakura-less. It's been strange to not hear boasts and   
comebacks from the little monster. At night, it's been strange to not hear her talking to   
herself. In fact, it's all just strange that.. that she's not even in her room anymore! And that  
her room is turning into... a guest room...  
  
"It's very quiet without Sakura around, isnt it?" Dad asked, as if he could read my mind.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I gotta admit that I didn't want her to get married." I blurted out.  
  
"I understand how you feel," dad replied.  
  
I looked at him, surprised at first, then smiled. Then we both got down to eating again, quiet  
for another few moments.  
  
"I'm going on a date tomorrow," I started.  
  
"Already? So you've found someone?" Dad asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"Don't get me wrong though. She got me out of a really sticky situation so I really owe her. On  
top of that, when I was racing to work on my bike I crashed into her (but she was allright). So  
I owe her, and she suggested the idea."  
  
My dad nodded, understanding the concept. Then he looked as if he just remembered something.  
  
"That's right," he started. "Sakura asked me if I could make pudding for them, since Sakura still  
doesn't know how to make it. Would you mind dropping it off?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not at all. Why me, anyways?"  
  
"I have to finish marking tests..." he finished.  
  
I nodded, understanding the fact. My dad is a pretty busy guy. He has so much to do. But then  
again.. I didn't like the idea that I had to face that chinese brat again. That devil, I think  
he's just screwed in the head. Seriously. I might have to respect him now, since he's my brother-  
in-law, but that doesn't change the way I think about him.  
  
I finished eating my dinner. I quickly washed the dishes and put them in the sink. Then I grabbed  
the container that held the pudding.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later, then." I said, saluting as I headed out the door.  
  
I closed the door behind me, then I left.  
  
A few minutes later, I arrived at their apartment. I took a deep breath before I rang the aircom.  
This wasn't going to be easy. Nobody said this 'mission' would be easy. I pushed the doorbell.  
  
"Hello?" Came a fuzzy voice from the other end. I could immediately tell that it was the chinese  
brat.  
  
"It's Sakura's brother," I muttered. This was the start of a horrible evening.  
  
I heard the brat sigh. I think he did that purposely just to get in my nerves. He told me to come  
in, his voice having a big lack of enthusiasm. The door beeped, so I went in and up the elevator.  
The elevator was a long ride up, having to suffer with the pressure of meeting him. I slowly made  
it up to their door and knocked on it. The brat answered.  
  
We immediately went into another glaring contest, as I would like to call it. We stood there for  
a few minutes before Sakura could realize what was going on.  
  
"Nii-chan! Come in!!" Sakura squealed as she saw my face. She took the container from my hands,   
but I didn't really care to notice. I was still busy glaring at the brat.  
  
Sakura grabbed the brat's ear, and dragged him inside. His yelps made it funny to hear that a   
girl actually has complete control over a guy. Something I've never really heard of for a long   
time. Finally out of the trance, I stepped inside and replaced my shoes with slippers. I followed  
Sakura to their living room.  
  
"Have you been working hard?" I silently asked Sakura.  
  
"Of course!" Sakura said, happily. At least she was happy so far in her marriage.  
  
"Shouldn't the guy be doing all the work for you?" I glared. I lived my life with having me and  
Dad do most of the work. Sakura did do some, but being a girl made us believe that she should   
have an easy life.  
  
"Why should he? I'm quite happy doing the housework. Plus, Syaoran-kun earns the money so we   
don't really have a problem."  
  
I sighed. Sakura was always the modest type. I just couldn't understand why. More like, I just   
don't really understand girls. .. Maybe that's why I like Yuki. Because.. Yuki, I can understand.  
  
Sakura made me sit down on the couch. She started to offer me all sorts of things, and treated me  
more of a guest than a brother at first. Then she gave me the biggest hug I have ever recieved   
from her (mind you, I'm just happy it wasn't as big as that... that.... Nakuru freak...   
*shudder*) Since it was the first time we got to talk to eachother for quite a while, Sakura   
started telling me in detail about her honeymoon (you pervert! Not THOSE details!!!).  
  
Halfway through our conversation, the brat kicked in. He sat down beside Sakura, put an arm   
around Sakura. That bastard (whoops, my bad) gropes all over her every single minute. It just  
makes me even sicker. But, while me and Sakura were talking, the brat added all these funny   
little details. I couldn't help but laugh. Soon, the three of us were engaged in a pleasant  
conversation; one I never expected I would ever be in. It was strange, because... I never really  
enjoyed a conversation so much with the brat.  
  
It was soon time to go home. They planned on going to bed early, which meant I had to leave soon.  
I said goodbye to the both of them and left. That was one bad day over, which turned out to be  
okay. Now all I had to dread was my date, set for tomorrow... Saturday night...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I did not like this night. I had to pick the lady up. She finally told me over the phone today,  
that her name is Hanami. That lady is just... crazy. I had to pick her up, her place, with my  
motorcycle, which I got back today. I realized that she lived in a pretty fancy neighbourhood.   
All the houses looked so big and expensive. She was already waiting at the curb for me.  
  
"TOUUUUYA-CHAAAN!" she hollered. I was glad I had my helmet on, because I was disgusted by being  
called that name. She probably would've left if she saw my face.  
  
"Where to?" I gently asked as I handed her an extra helmet.  
  
"Wherever you want to go, Touya-chan," she cooed. I sighed and looked away. This was definitely  
going to be a long night.  
  
We ended up eating at your average restaurant. Not fast food, yet not fancy. We had a pretty  
average conversation. We didn't really talk SO much. So that was the night so far. Average. As we  
gathered up our stuff to leave, she asked me the wierdest question.  
  
"I'm so sorry I made you pay for all that.. I'm the one with all the money," she started off.  
  
"It's no problem. I owed you." I said, telling her off.  
  
"Really, though! All I was expecting was that we'd just go somewhere cheap! But you ended up   
spending a lot of money!" she argued.  
  
"But I owed you for your dirty clothes, half your ruined drawings and for getting me out of that  
sticky mess with my boss."  
  
"I don't care. I still feel that you've done more than enough tonight. How's about come over to  
my place for a while?"  
  
Her place. For some reason this didn't seem like a good idea. I hesitated for a moment, then I  
shrugged.   
  
"Why not?" I mean..... what harm could that do?  
  
Hanami gave me the biggest hug in the world. Seriously, I could not breathe. It was worse than  
Nakuru. After choking for a while, we left.  
  
But, that choice was the worst I have ever chosen. Even worse than letting Sakura to get married.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning, in my own bed. I felt really groggy and messed up. It's like as if I  
were sick. I didn't really remember exactly what happened last night, except that I had to meet  
her tomorrow. I don't know why, but that's what she requested. I also have to visit Sakura   
tomorrow, since she said she had something very important she needed to tell me.  
  
I slowly got up and made my way downstairs. My dad was watching the news on TV.  
  
"I called your work this morning and told them you were sick. You got home awfully late last  
night," he commented.  
  
"Thanks..." I replied. "I'm sorry I came home so late last night......."  
  
"It's no problem. You have the right to stay as late as you want. Besides, you were out with that  
girl.. Hanami, was it?"  
  
I blinked a couple of times, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, her name is Hanami....." I started.  
  
My dad just gave me a simple smile. I guess he was pretty happy that I went out on a date, and  
because I stayed out so late, I had fun. Well, I can't say I did have fun, but I can't say it was  
the worst night ever either. It was pretty much okay. Anyways.... like I said, I didn't really  
remember much from that night, so I couldn't really tell Dad about it. I shrugged it off and went  
to eat breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I put on my jacket and went out the door. I had to go to Sakura's today, to find out about the  
important thing that she said she wanted to tell me. Again, I kind of had trouble mustering up  
enough courage to walk inside their place, with the chinese brat. He wasn't that bad anymore, but  
he's still a chinese brat to me. Just like Sakura will always be a kaijuu to me.  
  
I walked inside their apartment. Sakura pushed me and made me sit down at the dining table right  
away. She and the brat followed. We started talking for a while, drinking coffee and tea, and  
nibbling on biscuits on the way. After a while, I remembered that important thing, so I brought  
it up.  
  
"That important thing.....? What do you want to tell me?" I asked, curious.  
  
Sakura and the brat's face immediately went red. They both looked down. I gave them strange   
looks. Something was definitely going on.  
  
"Nii-chan... I already told dad, but I told him not to tell you because I felt that we should   
tell you ourselves... you might not take it very well.. but..." Sakura started.  
  
I nodded. A divorce is what it is. I knew it all along. They really were going to break up so   
soon, since marriages definitely don't work out.  
  
"It's okay, I can take it. I'm sure," I grinned.  
  
Sakura looked at me. "Really? Are you sure? Because... I don't know..." Sakura said, starting to  
fidget.  
  
The brat glanced at me. "We really don't want to break it to you.. but..."  
  
"Like I said. Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can take it," I assured.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, one more time.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Nii-chan, you would spoil your own child, right?" She asked.  
  
Surprised, I slowly nodded in reply. "Of course I would. It would be... my pride and joy, I   
guess..."  
  
"What about spoiling...... your niece?"  
  
I blinked a couple of times and stared at Sakura, not quite getting what she said.  
  
"Wh... what do you mean?"  
  
"Nii-chan, I have a baby girl due 9 months from now, on August the 17th."  
  
After she said that, all I remembered was seeing the coffee I spat out on their faces. Then  
everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I woke up, I found myself on Sakura's couch. I quickly got up, and my head was filled with  
dizziness.  
  
"Don't get up so fast," Sakura instructed.  
  
I looked at her.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"4:10..."  
  
My eyes went wide.  
  
"SHOOT! I'm late!!" I yelled as I jumped out.  
  
"Late? For what?"  
  
"Meeting someone..." I spat out, trying to find my jacket and shoes.  
  
Sakura quickly got them out for me and hugged me. I opened the door and started to leave. Then I  
popped my head back in.  
  
"Oh yeah, congradulations," I babbled, being in a big hurry.  
  
"You too, Uncle Touya!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
Uncle Touya. That had a wierd ring to it. But anyhow, I was late to meet with Hanami. I don't   
know why I was so excited to see her this time, but.. I just felt as if today would be important  
to be with her.  
  
I ran up the street, since I didn't bring my bike or motorcycle today. Soon, I found her waiting  
outside her door. I ran up to her, then bent down to catch my breath.  
  
"Touya-chan, what happened?" She asked, worried.  
  
"Family... stuff......... important....." I said between gasps.  
  
"Really? Then it's okay if you're late!" She grinned. "Family should always be the top priority  
in someone's life!"  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
She nodded, then pulled me inside. "I have to tell you something."  
  
I followed her to the kitchen, where I ended up having my third cup of coffee (since I had two at  
Sakura's). We talked for a while, laughing at some jokes.  
  
"Touya-chan, I invited you here today because I really like you, so I wanted to have more fun   
with you. I was hoping we could go out somewhere today, but my plan changed this morning when I  
went to the doctor..."  
  
I looked at her. Something didn't seem right.  
  
"Touya-chan, I know we've only met, but I think I'm in love with you," she continued. "Because  
you're a sweet guy, and not to mention cute.. and... you know..."  
  
I scratched my head. Then I realized. She didn't have a very tough time telling me, but then   
again she really doesnt seem like the person who would keep a secret from people. I guess her  
courage gave me what I was about to say to her.  
  
"I like you a lot too. Although... I don't really have any great big huge compliments I could  
give you... but I really do like you a lot..."  
  
"You're going to have to change that," she said, looking away. "Because... we really should get  
married soon..."  
  
Wide eyed, I looked at her. We only met! Why was she already talking about marriage????!  
  
"Touya-chan... I don't really mean it that way... I totally understand we just met.. but... after  
I tell you what I have to tell you right now might shock you...."  
  
This definitely didn't sound good. I patiently waited in the suspense, not knowing what to expect  
next. I already had enough surprises for one day.  
  
"Touya-chan... the other night..."  
  
"What about the other night?"  
  
"Well.... I don't remember much of what happened, but as a result from it... I.. uhh.... well..."  
  
"Go ahead, you can tell me..."  
  
"Do you like kids?"  
  
I can't believe she totally changed the subject. I mean, here we are talking about a completely  
different matter, and then she asks me about my personal likes and dislikes!!  
  
"Sure, I mean... most of them are pretty cute and fun to play with.."  
  
"And.. how do you feel about changing diapers?"  
  
I had a bad feeling about this. I kind of got the feeling where this was going to. But I didn't  
want to know anymore. No more. Please, God, please don't let this be what I think it is...  
  
"I... I guess I could do that... do you need me to.. to babysit or anything?"  
  
Hanami nodded. "I guess you could say that... but that would be in nine months time, on August   
the 17th.. every day after that..."  
  
No... it couldn't be.  
  
"Touya-chan, I'm pregnant, and you're the dad."  
  
My second faint of the day kicked in as everything went black.  
  
I knew I regretted that day, that it would be the worst day of my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few months was hell; running around for two girls who were a major part in my life.   
Buying things here, arranging things there. It really wasn't fun. Me and Hanami are due to be   
married in a week. It'd be kind of wierd though, because she'd have to get a maternity wedding   
dress. In all this confusion, I really needed to talk to Yuki. We did talk a while before, but he  
didn't really bother. But today, we were going to have a serious talk.   
  
I sat down beside him on the bench, just finishing up my yard work.  
  
"So, your big day is coming soon," Yuki mumbled, looking at me.  
  
"Yeah.. pretty soon. It all happened so fast.. I didn't even really know her...."  
  
"Why, Toya?"  
  
I looked at him. He looked hurt. Really hurt. It was hard to see him like this.  
  
"I don't know... my dad wanted... he wanted the best for me... so..."  
  
Yuki nodded. "You're so kind, Toya. I saw that the first time I met you. Even if you can look  
like an ignorant person on the outside, you really are very kind."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"But why did you have to go and have a kid with her?"  
  
That was one question I couldn't answer. All I know as of now is that we got drunk that night,  
and.......... ended up.......... you get the point. I really can't talk about this. It's all too  
wierd and strange. I shook of the question.  
  
"Yuki, don't be so paranoid about it. You're still my closest friend, my best friend. And you   
always will."  
  
Yuki managed a weak smile.  
  
"How would you like to be called Uncle Yuki?"  
  
That drove his smile out of him. I grinned.  
  
"I guess that wouldn't hurt," he laughed.  
  
"I didn't think it would...!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My wedding day. I never thought it would happen, I never thought it would come. Yet, here I am  
getting married to a rich lady who I decided to share my life with the second day I knew her.  
Maybe I wasn't willing at that time to share my life with her, but after being closer for the  
next few months, I can't say bad stuff about her anymore. Somehow, I've fallen in love. I guess  
it kinda related to Sakura's relationship with that brat. I never really understood marriage or  
any other form of guy/girl relationship. Then again, if that didn't exist, I wouldn't exist. Nor would I give a chance to another living being just like me. But it all just felt so strange.  
  
I waited up on the platform of the church. I had to admit, this was kind of scary. This was my  
first time getting married (duh), and if I make a mistake, that really would'nt be the best  
kind of action. I was just hoping things would go perfect.  
  
I looked around nervously, glancing at all the guests who have arrived. Sakura and the brat   
were sitting in the first row. Sakura had her usual happy face. The brat, well... he seemed to  
be all smiley too. I think Sakura really created a big effect on him. She probably changed his  
whole life or something. Who knows.  
  
The wedding music started, and I started to twiddle my thumbs with my back to the people. This  
really was nerve wracking. She and her dad were walking down the isle. Her dad is a pretty nice  
guy, actually. He had this deep, jolly laugh and seemed to be so cheerful all the time. But  
maybe it was because of the money...  
  
She climed on the stage right beside me, and looked at me. I couldn't help but take a look at  
her too.  
  
After half an hour of the priest preaching, we finally said our vows, exchanged rings and   
kissed. We haven't kissed very many times. I'd say this was about our third time or something.  
Now I know how the brat feels when he's kissing Sakura... if he feels that way. Mind you, I'm  
still pretty mad at him for.. *ahem* impregnating my sister. I guess it can't be helped though.  
They're married. Plus, I wasnt even married when... .... *ahem* *koffkoff* you know.  
  
We planned on a honeymoon to the countryside. It would be really nice with all the scenery, and  
seeing all these traditional paintings and such. I think it would give us a good sense of  
culture and some peace and quiet for a week or so.  
  
Now that we were married, people praised us and everything like that. We planned to have Yuki  
move in with us, until maybe he can find some way of continuing life (though I'm not sure if  
it'll happen. You know Yuki). Well, everything seemed to go along just fine so far. We came   
back from our honeymoon, and moved out of Dad's place. I felt sorry for him because he really  
must be lonely living alone like that. Maybe we could offer him a place with us, and he could  
sell the house. But, that's where we grew up, so maybe he would decide to just live there by  
himself. I mean, it was the first place that he and mom lived in together. And then Sakura and  
I grew up in there. There's just too many memories...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was it. The day of Doom. August 17th. Hanami had to be rushed to the hospital, and I heard  
the same thing from Sakura's. I met up with the brat. The doctors forced us out of the rooms   
for the time being, so I was stuck with him sitting in the hallway. I could tell that the both  
of us were really worried sick.   
  
Yuki would've been with us, but he insisted on staying behind. That was his choice, so.... I   
couldn't do anything about it.  
  
We waited as patiently as we could outside, until the doctor for Hanami came out and told me I  
could go see her. The baby was due in an hour.  
  
I left the brat's side and headed towards Hanami's room. I went in and sat down beside her,  
trying to calm her down.  
  
A doctor came in, she was really kind. She knew exactly what to do on her job. I was glad,  
because a lot of doctors had problems, which just created more havoc. Then, it was time. Hanami  
seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
  
Before I blacked out, I heard the brat screaming in the other room... yelling out in pride for  
his new little girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, that was complete Hell, that day. I can't change the past, so here I am with a baby boy  
sitting on my lap, greedily drinking milk from a bottle. It's been a year, now. We named our  
kid Hiroshi. Hiroshi learned how to walk a couple of months ago, and today he just said his  
first word. I guess now that things have settled down again, I really didn't mind this  
atmosphere anymore. The funny thing was, my kid and Sakura's kid were born on the same day,  
hers being a few minuts earlier.  
  
I found it really touching that Sakura named the little girl Nadeshiko. I guess it would make  
us all feel that Mom really is a part of us now. She always has been, especially me.. since I  
was the only one who could see her. But now, I guess, she would play a big role in our lives.  
  
I watched Hiroshi fiddle with his bottle, as I took my eyes off the TV for a while. Hanami had  
to go for a checkup at the doctor, so right now it was just me, Hiroshi, and Yuki being   
somewhere in the house.  
  
The telephone rang, and I took Hiroshi with me. He started to whine about being moved, but I  
took him anyways.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Niichan, it's Sakura."  
  
I grinned. Sakura didn't call so much anymore since she was pretty busy with her own bundle of  
joy.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Niichan.... I have something to tell you...."  
  
"Hahah. I don't suppose this would be anything to do with another kid, would it?" I added  
sarcastically. Of course she wouldn't. I know she would'nt.  
  
"Actually, it does. I went to the doctor's yesterday... and it was positive..."  
  
"WHAT???!!?!?!?"  
  
I heard the front door close; Hanami went up to me and tugged at my arm. She looked at me with  
innocent eyes. Somehow this was important, so I told Sakura to hang on.  
  
"Yah, hon?"  
  
"Touya-chan.... in nine months...."  
  
That's when my fourth faint since Sakura got married happened.  
  
******************************************  
  
Well, that concludes this story. Like? Please review. No like? Just leave it.   
  
Was it funnier this time? XP I dont know.. a lot of you said the last one was pretty funny but  
I dont think it's funny enough to make it in the humour genre ^^;;; anyways, do you think you  
peoples can help me out? Any way I could improve my writing? Please write to Angel_Pansie@hotmail.com .... please don't send me reviews there. Use the review system here.  
Email me to tell me how I could improve in writing so I can make my fanfics more enjoyable or  
something ^^;;;;  
  
Anyways... I have about three ideas for the next fic to post... but I probably won't get to   
those for a while. So, I'll see you people's later!  
  
Till next time,  
Angel_P 


End file.
